


That Awkward Moment

by Savagelilligant200



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, amourshipping, pokemon masters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savagelilligant200/pseuds/Savagelilligant200
Summary: What happens when the Kalos Queen and the living legend meet in Pasio during the PML Tournament. One in is for sure, things are not going to go as expected. Amourshipping, (In-Game Characters), Serena/Ash(Red), Calem/Shauna (Slightly).
Relationships: Calme | Calem/Sana | Shauna, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	That Awkward Moment

**Author's Note:**

> So I fell in love with Pokemon Masters, and I couldn't resist writing something for it. I hope you enjoy this.

The island of Pasio this a man-made island set to host the first Pokemon Master League tournament to determine who is the strongest trainer in the world. The creation of the island, along with tournament itself, reached the ears of every trainer from across the globe, with ship after ship filled with trainers making their way to the island for a chance to compete. However, the island wasn't only a battle spot. It was also a great chance to get away from everything, with tourists also welcomed to explore the island to their heart's content and watch some amazing battles.

"Oh my gosh, feel that breeze," said a trainer as she was looking toward the horizon letting the wind hit her face. Arriving from the Kalos region was a group of trainers enjoying their time on the cruise while preparing to take part in the tournament.

"Guys, let's take a picture," yelled Tierno, the largest member of the group. Him, along with Trevor, a pokemon photographer, Calem a pokemon trainer, Shauna a Kalos' princess, Miette another Kalos princess, and Serena agreed to take part in the tournament. Each of them accomplished trainers with Calem competing in the pokemon league, Trevor and Tierno also made a name for themselves, but for now, they were all just friends enjoying their time together.

"Alright, guys get together!" yelled Trevor, gathering with the group. Everybody gathered around as Miette took the picture. "How does it look?"

"Not bad. Honestly, you guys are like kids," commented Miette holding the camera, starting to take selfies of herself.

"Oh, come on Miette, you know you are just as excited as the rest of us!" said Shauna looking at the pictures Miette took.

"Well, of course, as a Kalos Princess, it is my duty to show true elegance and maturity during any situation," said Miette taking another selfie with Shauna.

"You are not the only princess, you know," said Shauna waiving her keys. "And of course, the queen herself!"

"Hey, come on, guys don't need to yell it out," said Serena using her large sunglasses to hide her blushing face. Serena was Calem rival, however, as she traveled across Kalos, she started to compete in the princess competitions, the young beauty took the region by storm as her looks, and ability to battle had her quickly ascend the ranks and become Kalos Queen. However, ever since becoming Kalos Queen, Serena spends most of her time performing, meeting young trainers, appearing in television, and pretty much becoming the center of attention. A responsibility that is not lost on her, with her new position Serena rarely gets to see her friends. It was shocking that she even agreed to come to the tournament, not that anyone is complaining.

"Serena, come on, you've been hiding under that umbrella ever since we got on the boat," complained Shauna. Despite agreeing to come to the PML, Serena mostly kept to herself, only talking to her friends when they sat around her, she wasn't avoiding them, she was simply taking advantage of her free time.

"I was just getting a tan," responded Serena taking a sip of her drink.

"Right, Serena, you've been on your phone trying to work," said Miette. "I don't envy you. I don't even think anyone here recognizes you."

"That's fine, I don't think anyone cares that much," said Serena laying back on her chair.

"Oh, come on, HEY EVERYONE QUEEN SERENA IS HERE IF YOU WANT AN AUTOGRAPH!" yelled Shauna.

"Shauna!" said Serena getting flustered.

"AND SHE'S SINGLE!" added Miette.

"MIETTE!" yelled Serena, now mostly angry.

"Alright, guys come on," said Calem, gathering the group. "So, we are splitting into teams of three to follow the rules," said Calem reminding them of what they agreed upon before.

"According to the rules, matches have to be three on three," said Serena reading the instructions from her phone. "Three trainers vs. Three trainers each using only one Pokemon each."

"Right so, Tierno, Trevor, and I are going to be one team and girls you are going on your own."

"Just don't get in our way," said Serena winking at the boys as she started to put her phone away.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Calem with an almost intimidated tone. Serena wasn't just the queen, she was the boss, and her word is law

"I still can't believe that we aren't on the same team," cried Tierno looking at Serena as tears started to cover his face.

"This was the girls' idea, remember?" said Trevor calming the big guy down. Upon hearing the cruise's horns go off, Shauna made her way to the railing of the cruise ship.

"Guys, we made it!" yelled Shauna. Serena and Miette both joined Shauna as the girls found themselves captivated at the sight of the island. A massive man-made island filled with hotels, shops, battles, and everything else you can think of. Trevor took the opportunity to take a few pictures of the approaching island, Miette notices what Trevor was doing and quickly grab Serena and Shauna for some more pictures together.

As soon a the boat arrived on the island, all the passengers started to depart, ready for a new adventure. All carrying not just their pokemon but their excitement at the chance to experience something new, and compete in the PML, at least that is the initial idea, but plans have a way of derailing themselves.

"Alright guys ready to start this journey," said Serena noticing that the ship was emptying.

"Way ahead of you," said Miette with her bag at hand.

"Well then, let's go!" yelled Tierno as he started to dance. "I wonder if I'll learn some new moves!" The group started to exit the boat, but before Calem was able to join them, someone quickly began to tug at his arm.

"Hold it!" yelled Shauna smiling at Calem, her grip almost ripping the teen's arm.

"Yeah?"

"You do know that as soon as we set foot out this boat, we are going to be rivals. So… is there anything you want to tell me?" said Shauna with a blush building in her face as she locked eyes with the boy. The others started to watch in anticipation.

Calem stood silent before taking Shauna's hand with a big grin. "Yeah, next time we see each other, I promise that I will get stronger!"

"Not what I was expecting," said Serena knowing that the mood was completely ruined.

"Haha," laughed Miette.

"Boys…" responded Shauna before giving Calem a quick kiss on the cheek. "it's a promise." Shauna quickly ran as fast as she could towards the other girls as the groups went their separate ways.

"Shauna, how daring," teased Miette.

"Forget about that guys, come on, the rules say we have to use one pokemon so, I'll use Delphox," said Serena.

"Awesome, I'll use Goodra," said Shauna.

"Okay, than Slurpuff is my partner," said Miette.

"Alright girls, time to make a splash!" yelled Serena.

With the island constantly filling with powerful trainers, anticipation grew higher for some amazing battles. The latest batch of trainers are rumored to be some of the elite four from Unova. With challengers that powerful, it was no wonder that the PML would attract three special trainers.

"So, the PML, huh," said Garry Oak looking out toward the island with his friend doing the same.

"…."

"Red?"

"..."

"Red?"

"..."

"Ash!?"

"Huh, yeah, sorry I just couldn't stop thinking about all those strong trainers," said Ash with the brightest smile he could muster.

"You only have one thing in your mind, huh?" responded Garry, completely reading his friend's mind.

"Red, Blue, where are you guys!" yelled a voice that brought a feeling a familiarity to Ash, and a sense of annoyance to Gary.

"Speaking of a one-track mind," said Garry turning around to look at where the voice was coming from.

Making their way towards them were two girls, one around their age, the other was younger. "huh, how long until we get there?"

"Complaining won't make it go any faster, besides you hate flying so we had to take the boat," said Garry.

"I don't hate flying. I just wanted to feel the breeze of being in a boat," responded Green taking a sip of her drink. "This right here is the best part of the trip."

As the two kept on arguing, the younger girl approached the other trainer. "Hey, bro!"

"What's the matter, Lyra?" he asked.

"Do you really think we'll meet a lot of strong trainers?" ask Lyra leaning on the railing next to her brother.

"Don't back out now. You wanted to come. Besides, I'm even letting you go on your own to make new friends."

"Which reminds me, why am I taking care of the rugrat?" ask Green grabbing Lyra tightly squeezing her in a hug, "Not that I am complaining."

"Hey, I am not a little kid, I've started my own journey already. I just couldn't pass this golden opportunity," responded Lyra escaping Green's grasp.

"What opportunity?" asked Ash.

"Hehe… Ash Ketchum, I promise that I will find you a girlfriend!" announced Lyra.

"…." Ash simply covered his head with his hat out of embarrassment.

"Oh boy Red, she is determined," chuckled Green at the sudden announcement.

"You are so annoying," said Garry looking a Green. "Lyra, what are you talking about?"

"Don't worry Lyra, while you are off on your mission, I will take care of these two," said Green grabbing both of the boys. "So, guys did you decided what pokemon you are using. Of course, I will use Eevee."

"Pidgeot," said Garry.

"Charizard," said Ash looking at the sky, ignoring what his sister just said. "Man, I can't wait this is going to be fun! Watch out world!" the young man let out a scream as the ship inched ever closer to the island. Throughout Kanto, there has never been a stronger trio than the living legend Red, the mischievous Green, and the genius Blue. The trio battle all across Kanto rarely if ever losing, Blue spends most of his time being a gym leader, while Green is off catching pokemon that caught her eye, as for Red, he is mostly training (sort of a one-track mind). Upon hearing about the tournament, the trio got together and decided to compete, with Lyra tagging along on her own journey with her Meganuim by her side.

Despite all the opportunities available to have as many battles as possible, Pasio does offer other distractions. The island was packed with the stores offering the latest fashion from across the world, tourist hotspots, and hotels that treat everybody as royalty. However, the biggest distraction is the food, a fact that slowly started to creep into Serena's mind.

"Ladies…" said Serena sitting on the table with her head down. Unlike the other girls, who seem to be off in their own world. Serena seemed defeated, embarrassed as the massive revelation started to creep in.

"Yeah?" said Shauna, drinking from her tea.

"It's been a week."

"So?" said Miette, enjoying her latest cupcake.

"It's been a week, and we have not left the town, let alone this table."

"Don't look at me," said Miette. "You wanted to do some shopping!" she responded, looking at Shauna.

"Yeah, but the real criminal is the bakery. Ever since we found this place, we pretty much stayed here every day," said Shauna.

"Alright enough is enough, come on, let's go look for strong opponents," said Serena. Suddenly a girl with green hair approached them, holding more snacks.

"Here is the house special, from Alola to your bellies."

"After this round," said Serena. Not even the queen could resist a good snack. The girls managed to get a hold of themselves as the trio started to walk around, searching for opponents with different qualifications in mind.

"Oh, that guy looks cute," said Miette pointing at a trainer passing by.

"Miette…" responded Serena surprised at the girl's bluntness.

"Those guys look strong," Shauna.

"Shauna…"

"Well, we have to agree," said Miette facing Shauna.

"That's right, we have to agree on our first opponents, so why not chose someone powerful!? Don't you want the challenge?"

"First of all, no one here is a challenge for me," responded Miette as cocky as ever, "And if I am going to win a match, I might as well be swept off my feet."

"No, this is a chance for us to get stronger!" said Shauna.

"Romance!"

"Strength!"

"Alright, what is up with you two?" said Serena breaking up the fight.

The two girls looked at each other before turning to face Serena. "WELL this is for you," they said in unison.

"What!?"

"Serena, how can I put this, you are a workaholic," said Miette as blunting as only she can.

"WHAT?"

"And as your friends, we think you need to cut loose."

"So, that's what you two were arguing about then," said Serena, "I don't see how I benefit from any of this?"

"Well isn't it obvious, Shauna thinks you just need to fight a strong opponent God knows why, and I think you just need a boy toy."

Miette's word made the Kalos Queen glow red. "WHAT!"

"So Serena, what are you looking for in an opponent?" ask Shauna, trying to get an answer from her friend.

"No, what are you looking for in a Boyfriend!"

"Okay, first of all, Shauna, I will battle anyone, and Miette, I don't need a boyfriend or boy toy or whatever you have in mind."

"Okay," said Shauna. Miette, on the other hand, turned away scouting for trainers. "Miette?"

"What, yeah sure," said the girl ignoring them.

"Were you even listening!"

"Sure, but look, I think we found the best of both worlds!" said Miette pointing at a trainer sitting by the fountain. "check him out."

"Well, he does look strong," said Shauna. "Serena?"

"If it is going to stop both of you, we might as well see if we can challenge him." The girls approached the trainer, who seemed to be off in his own world.

Miette went off on her own, approaching the trainer in order to make her move. "Excuse me?"

"…."

"Hey, listen, we couldn't help but notice that you are here all by yourself."

"…"

"My friends and I wanted to know if you would like us to show you around town."

"What is she doing, she was supposed to challenge him!" said Serena. Shauna simply kept quiet, waiting to see what happens next.

"So, what do you say?" said Miette winking at him.

"Not interested, I already know my way around."

"Oh well, I was just curious that's all," said Miette changing to an innocent tone.

"…"

"HEY WHEN A CUTE GIRL TALKS TO YOU, YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO LISTEN!" said Miette losing her patience.

"Oh-oh," said Serena running toward them. "Miette stop, sorry about that," said Serena moving Miette out of the way. "we didn't mean to bother you, we just wanted to see if you wanted to battle us."

"Still not interested."

Serena got startled by his sudden response before she said anything more, another trainer joined the party. "Volkner Yo!" yelled the red afro man.

"Flint."

"Hey man, we got Shauntal to join us. That means we are ready to… oh I am sorry, did I interrupt anything you dog. Haha," joked Flint.

"No, it's just that…" said Serena trying to explain the situation before she was interrupted.

"Your friend is broken!" said Miette.

"Broken? Volkner, what you do?" Flint turned to face the girls before putting his hands together. "Please forgive him. He is not used to being around pretty girls!"

"Well, at least someone is smart."

"Miette hush, it's no problem, we just wanted to battle that's all."

"We also offered him a tour," added Miette much to Serena's annoyance.

"I refused," said Volkner walking away.

"Well, I can't do anything about the battle," said Flint blushing. "But if you girls are free? I wouldn't mind getting a nice tour around town." The trainer let out a big grin.

"Ah well, I…" Serena was suddenly pulled away by Miette.

"Don't bother," said Miette.

"But."

"Sorry Serena, I wanted the hottie, not the bushy guy."

Shauna saw the whole thing go down before joining the girls. "Way to go , Miette?"

"Shut up, come on. Ugh, can people that make sense exist."

"Relax Miette, he wasn't that… good look…ing," said Serena trying to keep a straight face.

"Can't keep a straight face, uh?" said Shauna.

"Yeah, but see this is what I am talking about! We got distracted, and we have nothing to show for it."

"I guess you're right," said Miette. "But honestly, he was such a catch I almost considered keeping him, sorry Queen."

"Can you stop talking crazy," said Serena, almost losing her cool before turning to look at Shauna, who was staring at something else. "Shauna?"

"Hey, Miette looks like your man is not so dense," said Shauna pointing at the distance. Volkner was talking to a girl wearing what seemed like a schoolgirl outfit. "That's kind of funny?"

"Oh, no is not, I am going to see what is going on!"

"Miette wait!" said Serena.

"Don't bother, you know how she gets when she loses. Honestly, a Kalos princess should really present herself better. Come on, let's go. This could be fun.

The girl waved goodbye to Volkner as Miette approached her. "Hey! What was all that about!?"

"Excuse me?" asked the girl.

"That man was a rock when I talked to him, and someone like you can just talk to him like nothing."

"I see," said the girl realizing what was happening. "You probably just lack focus."

"What?"

"Yeah, whenever you need to conquer any of life's challenges. all it takes is focus." Her rant started to confuse Miette. "You see, when you focus on your goals, whether its Pokemon battle, fashion, romance as long as you focus on your goal, you can achieve anything! Even breaking through Volkner's cold exterior," laughed the girl. "Honestly, I can't sometimes with that guy, but don't worry, you are not the first girl he gave the cold shoulder to," said the girl trying to explain the situation while teasing the blue hair princess.

"Yeah, well, if that's the case, your head must be on the clouds with that outfit."

"What was that?" responded the girl, taken back by the sudden attitude.

"I mean, it looks cute for a student, but come on, I wouldn't wear that for picture day."

"Okay, you brat I was going to play around with you, but you are really asking for it." The trainer started to pull out her pokeball.

"Don't make me laugh."

"MIETTE!"

"CANDICE!" approaching each girl were their respective friends. "Candice there you are, Dawn and I were waiting for you," said a pink hair girl walking around barefoot. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, just dealing with a kid."

"And another fashion disaster," said Miette rolling her eyes.

"Hey, what's her problem?" asked the pink hair girl.

"Oh, don't worry about her Maylene, she is just jealous that Volkner rejected her."

"Really!? That's rich," said Maylene, "If he doesn't find you interesting than he doesn't care, what else is new?" joked Maylene.

"Hey Miette, I see you brighten some else's day," said Shauna looking at the situation.

"Is not my fault, and I am not going to apologize to these fashion rejects."

"MIETTE!"

"I happen to think they both look very cute," said another girl approaching them.

"DAWN!"

"Hey guys," said the third arrived, she had a glow to her that came off as regal. She clearly had a lot of money (her outfit gave that away), but she was also very friendly. "I think you guys have a great sense of fashion," she continued winning smiles from her friends.

"Wow, I guess there are no standards from where you're from."

"Actually, we are from Sinnoh, the region with the most contest in the world. And as performers, we must be ahead of any trend," explained Dawn, "and when I look at Candice, and Maylene and their style is simply gorgeous."

"Oh, I heard about those, yeah, they're appeal competitions where a pokemon is scored on how much the trainer can make it shine," said Shauna. "The contenders must also bring up their own appeal. You could learn a thing or two."

"Whatever. "

"And where are you guys from?" asked Dawn.

"Oh, we're from Kalos."

"NO WAY!" yelled Candice.

"What!?"

"Kalos is home of the princess pageant a contest for only the most beautiful contenders. Oh, I watch it every year."

"Princess?" asked Dawn.

"Don't get her started," said Maylene bracing herself.

"They are the largest beauty pageants in the world, in order to earn the title of queen, you must be the pinnacle of grace and beauty," Candice found herself rambling until Maylene started to pull on her pigtails.

"Alright enough, otherwise we are going to be here all day,"

"But you get the idea, right Dawn?"

"I guess so?"

"Then you clearly know who I am, huh?" ask Miette.

"Other than a brat no," said Candice.

"But I was the runner up on this year's Kalos Queen competition!"

"Third place," said Shauna correcting her.

"Wanna add your shoe size next?"

"No, just correcting any mistakes," smiled Shauna waving her princess key.

"Sorry there was a massive snowstorm where I live, the cable went out, but I was able to look up the winner online. She was a real beauty, but not much on the runner ups. I guess that what happens to losers," said Candice throwing her own shade.

"Guys," said Serena arriving. "Good, I see no one's dead," said Serena as she turned to look at a shock Candice. "Hello?"

"it's you…"

"Who?" ask Maylene.

"THE KALOS QUEEN!"

"Huh, what are the odds?" questioned Dawn. "Hello, Dawn Berliz."

"I'm Maylene!"

"And I am Candice!"

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Serena."

"Wow, she even composes herself like a Queen!" said Candice completely starstruck.

"We lost her," said Maylene.

"I hope Miette wasn't too much of a pain."

"Don't worry, I am a teacher, and a gym leader handling kids is my specialty."

"A gym leader, really!?"

"Yeah, Snowpoint city, Maylene is a gym leader too."

"I am just a trainer," said Dawn.

"Don't sell yourself short!"

"Gym leaders, that means they have to be strong," said Serena, cooking up a big plan.

"Serena, don't."

"Hey, you girls wouldn't mind a battle?" asked Serena.

The three of them looked at each other they knew they couldn't pass on a chance to battle such a celebrity. Also, a change to beat Miette. "YOU'RE ON!" yelled the three of them.

"Excellent." The girls took their positions with a small crowd of people gathering to watch the battle.

"Alright, Abomasnow, let's go!" yelled Candice.

"Medicham time to fight!" said Maylene.

"Torterra, I need your help!" yelled Dawn. The three pokemon faced the girls on the other side. In response, the three took out their pokeballs ready to battle.

"Goodra showtime!" said Shauna.

"Slurpuff take the stage," said Miette.

"Delphox spotlight," said Serena with each pokemon facing each other and the crowd all that was left was for the battle to begin.

"Alright guys, remember it's all about focus!"

"Seems we gathered a crowd?" said Miette noticing all the trainers waiting to watch a good battle take place.

"Well, then time to give them all a show. Delphox use Fire spin!" each pokemon started to battle as the crowd found itself growing in size.

"And dinner is served," said Mallow placing food on the table for her latest customers.

"Thank you!" said the girls sitting on the table.

"Mallow's cooking is some of best I've ever had," said the youngest of the girls.

"Ahh, thank you, Hapu," said Mallow hugging her. "That means a lot coming from you."

"Say. Why did you start cooking here anyway, this is a battle island?" asked the other girl with purple hair.

"Well, to be honest, I really didn't like the food here, but I heard there is a legendary chef here. So, I figured my cooking would bring everyone joy, and fish out some strong trainers. Like a Hakuna, and of course a member of the elite four."

"Wow! Acerola, you didn't tell me you were a member of the elite four!" said the third girl.

"I didn't? Huh, I guess it must of slip my mind, sorry Lyra."

"No, no, that just means that I can't let you guys down!"

"Are you crazy, you battle like an expert. I've never seen so much potential. You're either a natural, or you had a great teacher," said Acerola, trying to figure out which it could be.

"A little bit of both actually."

"Really, who trained you?" ask Hapu.

"Well, actually, that is part of the reason I am here. You see, I am also on another mission to find perfect girl…" an explosion interrupted the girls as they all turned to notice the battle happening by the fountain.

"Huh, I thought that battles in the town were against the rules," said Hapu.

"Come on, let's check it out," said Acerola. The girls got up and ran as fast as they could to reach the fight. After squeezing through a few bystanders, they manage to get a good look at the battle.

"Medicham use detect."

"Torterra cover," said Dawn. "Alright, Candice all yours."

"Alright, Abomasnow time to focus. Special move go!" Abomasnow created a massive blizzard that opened the sky, releasing a bunch of snowmen all shaped like Candice. The attack hit all the pokemon. "Now, that is what I call focus!"

"Nice attack, but Delphox use mystic fire!" The firefox pokemon quickly created a massive fireball that melted all the snow and defeated Abomasnow.

"Goodra, you're up dragon rush!" The slimy dragon quickly rushed toward Torterra, hitting it with a massive attack.

"Oh no," said Maylene, "Quickly use…"

"Where do you think you're going. Slurpuff Dazzling Gleam!" the attack took down the final pokemon, and Serena group won. "And that's that," said Miette returning her pokemon.

"Good job guys," said Shauna.

"Aww man, we lost,' said Maylene.

"Don't beat yourself too hard," said Miette. "You never stood a chance."

"Alright," said Serena jumping in, before Miette said something else. "Thank you, this was a fun battle, and we look forward to battling again."

"YEAH, next time we will be much stronger. If anything, just to shut her up," said Maylene. The girls got up and made their way to the pokemon center wishing the others goodbye.

"Now what should we do about you?" ask Shauna looking a Miette. "Why would you pick a fight with them?"

"Look we can argue about that later right now we have a bunch of adoring fans waiting to see us!" Miette pointed at the group gathered to see them. While a few made their way to see other battles. A good chunk stayed to meet the girls. "Well, let's not keep them waiting!" The girls started to meet the other trainers, each wanting advice on fashion and battling. Of course, Serena seemed to have gathered the largest following, Shauna group was impressive as well… as for Miette.

"Really, only five people," said Miette comparing her turnout to Serena's. "why am I not surprised."

"Well, she is the Queen," said Shauna.

"A Queen REALLY!" yelled Acerola interrupting the two trainers. They both turned around only to be greeted by two younger girls. "A queen here, wow, you know I am royalty myself. Maybe we can be friends."

"Wait, royalty?"

"Yep, Alolan Royalty."

"Oh no, Serena has the title of Kalos Queen, is a massive contest that involves showing off the beauty of your pokemon, and your own beauty," explain Shauna.

"That right only the most beautiful woman in all of Kalos can earn such a title," said Miette without any hint of irony.

"Wow, you don't sound jealous at all. I'm impressed," said Shauna.

"That is so cool!"

"I see," said Hapu looking a Serena while she was still greeting fans. "She is very pretty if I must say."

"Yeah, and I bet she is super strong," said Acerola.

"Hey, are you two competing in the PML," ask Shauna.

"Of course!" responded Hapu.

"You bet, we are one heck of a team," said Acerola.

"That is so adorable, I am sure if you ask, Serena will give you guys some advice." The two girls didn't say anything. Instead, they looked at each other with grins as if they were hiding a big joke. "So, uh, what are your names?"

"Oh, I am the island Kahuna, Hapu!"

"Kahuna?"

"That means she the strongest trainer in her island," said Mallow making her way toward them. "Sorry, I got curious about what was happing that I came by. Is not every day that people just leave my food in the table without finishing it."

"So a kahuna…?" Ask Miette.

"Right, so I am an island trial master. In other words, for comparison, I am as strong as a gym leader. Kahunas are the strongest trainers that govern over the trails. I say they are somewhere between gym leader and elite four."

"Really!"

"That's right, I should know, I am an Elite four!" said Acerola spinning around. "Acerola, nice to meet ya!"

"What!" said Miette.

"To think these two girls could be so strong," said Shauna.

"Yes, well, we saw your battle and thought we should check it out," said Hapu.

"Hey, where is your friend," ask Mallow, noticing someone was missing.

Serena was wrapping up with her last fan. After any battle, the hardest part was all the fans that want to meet you, it can get exhausting. However, rarely does Serena let the fans see how tired she is. "okay man, I'm beat," said Serena sitting down on the fountain. Before she could catch her breath, she noticed another girl. "Uh, hi." The girl was simply smiling, never taking her eye away from Serena. "uh, can I help you?"

"You are perfect!"

"What?"

"Lyra there you are," said Acerola.

"I found her girls."

"Found who?"

"The perfect girlfriend for my brother!" announced Lyra.

"What!"

"Oh, what do we have here," said Miette trying not to laugh.

"I am sorry I don't think I follow," said Serena.

"No, it's okay, let me explain. You see, my brother is one of the strongest trainers on the island. I want him to be happy, but he never tries to relax. I went on a journey so I could beat him, so he could learn to take it easy. However, I realized that another way to help him is if I introduce him to a nice girl, and you fit the bill!"

"What!?"

"That is so cute, come on Serena might as well humor her," said Miette.

"I am sorry I don't…" before she could finish, Lyra already took her hand and started taking Serena with her.

"Come on!"

"Uh, what should we do?" ask Hapu.

"I say we follow this could be fun," said Acerola. The two started to trail behind them, leaving Shauna and Miette behind.

"So, should we," said Miette.

"Yeah, we should come on," said Shauna.

Serena seemed annoyed more than anything at what was going on. True, she was a Queen, but she wants to make people happy, not find love… well, that is not really true. 'Oh great, why does this have to happen. Huh look at her, she looks so happy. I guess I'll just have to reject the guy. Maybe he is nice, but I can't let her know that I already love someone else.' The queen kept on walking as her mind started to wondered back at the days of her youth when she met him. 'It was during my trip to Kanto. My mom let me attend a summer camp so that I could enjoy my self. I got lost one day and took a bad fall, then I was saved by him. He took me to get help, and he introduced me to all his friends. He told me about his dreams, and I told him mine. We were so close, and that was it. We made a promise that we would see each other again, and who knows, maybe he forgot, or maybe." The queen kept on reminiscing until Lyra stopped. "Huh?"

"OK, I know he has to be here somewhere."

"Why?"

"Because this place has battling and food, he has to be here somewhere."

The rest of the girls quickly caught up to them with a similar puzzled look. "Ok Lyra, so where is this brother of yours?" asks Hapu. "I kinda want to challenge him."

"Oh, I am sure he'll like that."

"Lyra!" yelled a voice approaching them. "How's it going? Battled anyone strong yet?"

'No way is that!' Serena was shocked, seeing a blast from the past, talking to the girl.

"Garry," said Lyra.

"Not what I was expecting, but still," said Miette staring at the trainer.

"I know what you mean," said Shauna, also starring.

"Wow, he looks so… strong," said Acerola.

"He has a nice face, I suppose," said Hapu crossing her arms.

"Hey Garry," said Lyra.

"So is this your team, nice they look strong, I guess," teased Garry. "I wouldn't mind taking them on." Garry took a good look at all of them before landing on the girl Lyra was holding hands with. "Huh, do I know you."

"I… yeah, we've met before, but I guess you wouldn't remember."

"What is going on?" said Shauna. Miette simply kept her attention on the situation.

"Sorry, I see a lot of girls. I can't really remember everyone."

"Oh, I am sure, but I remember you perfectly."

"What is going on here," said Green popping up next to them.

"Green!"

"Wow, who is she. She looks beautiful and her style," said Shauna, never expecting to see someone that might rival Serena to be on the island.

"Yeah, she looks so mature," said Hapu.

"Is this your fan club," said Green pocking fun at Garry.

"No, these are Lyra's partners."

"Really," said Green seeing Lyra holding hands with Serena. Almost by instinct Green took Lyra and started to hug her. "Well, I am Green. Thank you for taking care of Lyra, you know I am kind of like her big sister."

"Hey, I am not a little girl!"

"I am Hapu," said Hapu interrupting them. The others quickly followed.

"I'm Acerola."

"My name is, Shauna good to meet you."

"Miette," said Miette sounding indifferent.

Serena gave her a quick angry glance before turning to Green, "And I am Serena."

"She is a queen," said Lyra.

"Queen?" asked Green.

"Kalos Queen," explained Serena, "is a title I am not royalty or anything."

"Wait, Serena?" said Garry. "Were you in prof. Oaks summer camp?" asked Garry trying to put the name to a face.

"Yeah, that's me," said Serena knowing that eventually, he was going to recognize her, "Long time no see."

"When was I gonna hear about this?" said Green, her usual layback style replace with a little bit of jealousy.

"Never," responded Garry. "We met years ago," said Garry turning to Serena, "What a small world."

"Yeah, so Lyra wanted to introduce me to her brother, that wouldn't happen to be you."

"What no, Lyra, what are you up to?"

"I just wanted her to meet big bro."

"What are you planning?" asked Green hugging Lyra tighter.

"So Blue?" asked Serena since she only knew him as Garry.

"Long story," said Garry before turning to Lyra. "Red is fighting a trainer over there."

"Red?" asked Serena as Lyra started to take her toward the battle.

"So Green is that a nickname?" asked Shauna.

"What no long story, got kidnapped as a child is a whole thing," smiled Green.

The battle had gathered a crowd of familiar faces, with Candice, Maylene, and Dawn watching the battle. "Hey guys," said Miette looking at them.

"Hey brat," said Maylene, still mad at the battle.

"Hey, come on now, we come in peace. So, what brings you guys here," asked Shauna.

"We wanted to see some battles."

"Is that Volkner?" ask Shauna.

"Yep."

The battle suddenly ended with Volkner's pokemon out for the count. The trainer smiled, knowing he lost before walking away. "Serves him right," laughed Miette.

"You are way too much," said Dawn. The Charizard flew down, landing next to the trainer. With a smile on his face, he walked forward, looking for his friends only to be jumped by Lyra.

"Hey, Bro!" The world froze as Ash took a look at the girl standing in front of him. Serena stared back at him, as all her memories came floating back. Here he was, was all that she could think of for the few seconds they stared at each other. The few seconds felt like hours as neither of them said a thing.

"Wow, that's her brother!?" said Shauna.

"Wow, now he looks super strong!" said Acerola looking at the boy with a blush on her face.

"I guess he does seem strong, and handsome… if you are into that stuff," said Hapu, crossing her arms.

"Hi," said Serena.

"…"

"Do you remember me?"

Ash simply grabbed his hat and started to walk away.

"Hey, wait, Ash… Ash!" yelled Serena with a tone of desperation, never before seen coming from her.

"Big brother wait," Lyra running after him. Acerola and Hapu followed too.

Serena was left standing at the same spot as her friends started to approach them.

"That Red," said Gary. "It was good seeing ya, Serena. Smell ya later," said Gary leaving the girls.

"He did not just say that," said Green looking annoyed. The girl also left them to join her friends.

"Did he just say smell ya later?" asked Shauna.

"I've never her that before," said Miette. "But more importantly, what the hell just happened?"

"Serena?" ask Shauna. The girls soon notice tears flowing down from Serena's face. "Serena!"

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"No, you're not, what is wrong with you."

"I guess I should explain."

An hour later and the girls found themselves back on their old table listening to Serena's story.

"Wow, how romantic!" yelled Mallow as the waitress found herself listening to the story.

"So you two met years ago, you fell in love, and now he doesn't even have the guts to acknowledge you… what a dick!" said Miette.

"It's not like that. Maybe he really doesn't remember me," pondered the queen.

"maybe we should just ignore him," suggested Shauna.

"Maybe, but the idea that he is on Pasio, and I get to see him again and," Serena started to blush at all the thoughts running through her head.

"Serena, I've never seen you like this. Usually, you are more composed," said Shauna.

"Honestly, this is new for you, you must really like this guy," pondered Miette.

"That is what love does to you," said Mallow. Miette simply gave her an annoyed look.

"Who's in love?" ask Calem as the boys started to approach them.

"Calem," said Shauna jumping to greet Calem with a hug embarrassing the boy.

"Wow, jealous," said Mallow.

"Who are you," yelled Miette looking at her. Mallow simply grabbed Miette's glass and left to get the group refills. "So, what brings you guys by?"

"Oh, we managed to score a few victories, so we wanted to see how you were guys doing. Any victories yet?" ask Calem.

"There are more important things going on right now, honesty, you boys."

"Sorry."

"Yeah, sorry, so anyway who, is in love," said Tierno sitting with the group.

"Serena," said Shauna.

All three boys raised their voices in shock. "what!?"

"How, who, when?" said Calem trying to bring himself back.

"I just never in a million years," said Trevor sounding just as dumbfounded.

"If you're in love, then why do you seem so sad? Did this guy break your heart!" said Tierno. "Who is this guy!"

"It really doesn't matter, I am not mad," said Serena whipping her eyes distracting herself with her phone. Her eyes filled with enough sadness that her lies could not escape.

"His name is Ash," said Shauna.

"Yeah, but that Gary guy was calling him Red," said Miette.

"Red!?" said a voice coming from behind them. The group turned to see a girl around their age covered in paint.

"Yeah," said Miette.

"Let me guess tall, doesn't say much, wears a hat."

"I don't know about the talking part, but yeah, that sounds like him, do you know him?" asked Serena.

"Yeah, oh, I met him way back, or was it this morning?"

"What?"

"Let me see, I know I was painting when we crossed paths, then we like had an awesome battle… did I won that one or the one before."

"Is she okay?"

"Mina," said Mallow approaching the group. "focus."

"You know her?"

"Yeah," responded Mallow. "This is Mina, she is a powerful trainer from Alola."

"I doubt that," said Miette. "Honestly with her, and those kids, I really wonder about Alola."

"Sorry is just that when it comes to her paintings, she tends to be a bit of a scatter head for everything else."

"Oh yeah here," said Mina pulling out a drawing of red. "I made it after I met him this morning. Huh still as inspiring as always. Anyway, he said he was going to the market, he should still be there."

"Thanks, Mina," said Serena.

"No problem, say you very pretty mind if I draw you?"

"Well, I."

"Sorry, but The Queen does not model for free," said Miette.

"That's cool," responded Mina placing her hand together to make a frame where she placed Serena in the center. "All I need is a quick mental note, come back later I'll have it finished."

The group left the artist in order to look for Red. Following Mina's instructions meant heading toward the main shopping district. As soon as they spotted him, Serena took a deep breath as she made her way towards him. She didn't really know what she was going to do, sure she wanted to talk to him, but not for romances, but to see an old friend again. Sure, he was an old friend who she was in love with since they met. But honestly, that part was totally irrelevant.

He was talking to two other people when she spotted him. They were the first to see her arrive. She saw him turn his head enough to notice her, finally as soon as she was close enough, he started to walk away just like last time. She stood in place, a feeling of rejection pouring on her. She remembers him, but he has yet to look her way, and when he does, he just… walks away.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Oh," Serena turned to face the duo looking at her. Upon seeing her, the guy simply started to get down on his knees, looking at her.

"Wow, you are by far the prettiest girl I've ever seen, it must be faith that we've met, and now all that I can see is our future together."

"What?"

"Enough," said the girl. "Sorry about that, my name is Misty, and this guy is Brock," said Misty looking down at him.

"Hi, I'm Serena. I was wondering, how do you guys know Ash?"

"Oh, Ash, he is an old friend," said Misty. "We go way back."

"I see, can I ask, has he always been so dismissive?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that, I've been trying to talk to him for a while and he always seems to ignore me."

"Mhmm… that doesn't sound like him," said Brock

"May I ask, how do you know him," ask Misty with a more serious tone, almost as if she was about to interrogate the queen.

"I would like to know that too," said a voice coming out of nowhere.

"Huh," said Serena turning to see who it was, to her surprise it was the girl who was hanging out with Red earlier. "Hey, I know you, Green, right."

"That's right," said Green getting close to her. "Mmm," Green started to take a good look at Serena, almost measuring her up. "Wow, you really are something, but," Green suddenly started to point at Serena's chest. "I don't think I agree with those."

"I…" Serena was caught off guard by her comment.

"Oh relax, you know I've been keeping an eye on you, ever since you tried to talk to Red. You are a little stalker, aren't you."

"No is not like that. We just have something to talk about, and I would appreciate it if you didn't try to brand me." Serena's sudden shyness vanished, and the strong, mature Serena took over. She was not scared, nor was she going to let Green talk to her in such a matter.

"Oh Relax, listen, I want to help, but I want to know everything…. e-very-thing."

Serena pondered for second before facing Green again. "Very well."

"Perfect," said Green, turning to face Misty, "I can take over from here," Green let out a smirk that angered Misty. Suddenly the orange hair gym leader left, taking Brock with her. Serena found it odd, how Green's presence created such feelings among those two, they all must have some history, and Green must have left a bad inpression on them. Hopefully, Serena didn't make a bad choice.

The girls sat down for a moment as Serena started to talk about her short and important history with Red. "So that's it," said Green holding back her reaction.

"Yep."

"Childhood friends, huh, how cliché. You sure there is nothing else."

"Nope, I just want to catch up with an old friend."

"I see, you know I am really good at reading people. So I know you are holding back, but you seem fun, so I'll just tell you this. Despite being one of the strongest trainers here, Red is still a boy," said Green winking at her. "Use that as you will."

As Green left, Serena suddenly started to realize just how simple the answer was. The queen quickly got up and started to grab her necklace, opening it up she took an orb that she placed on her wrist. Pulling her sunglasses down, she started to head back to the market.

Red was with Lyra looking over some items. "Thanks for helping me out, big bro."

"…."

"Hey!" yelled Serena approaching them.

The duo turned to face her, "Serena," said Lyra stopping when she noticed that there was something different about her aura. She simply stood there, staring at Red. Suddenly she pulled out a pokeball. Red simply smiled, doing the same.

"Alteria take flight."

Red Pulled out his pokeball as his Charizard came out.

"Use dragon breath."

Charizard countered with flames thrower. The attacks collided with both pokemon taking flight. Charizard quickly flew towards Alteria with a dragon claw.

"Alteria, use steel wing." Once again, the attacks collided. The pokemon flew down toward their trainers once again crashing with flamethrowers and dragon breath. The clashes kept on repeating with no sign of stopping. There was no doubt on Serena's mind Red was no pushover. The girl went to face Red looking at him she noticed that he was having fun.

"Having fun!?" she yelled.

Red simply looked away from her returning to the battle.

"Really?" said Serena. "Alteria dragon pulse." The attack hit hard as Charizard flew down next to Red. Red looked at his pokemon, and after letting out a roar, Charizard flew at fast as he could tackling Alteria. The attack hit, and it hit hard Serena notice her pokemon was dazed. "Fly as high as you can."

Red seemed confused as Alteria flew higher than he was expecting. "Serena?" said Lyra. Red realized that she was also gone.

"Look"

Serena ran to the top of the closest building and jump to the sky, revealing her flight suit. "Alright, Alteria, time to dazzle them."

Red seemed surprised he was not expecting her to fly alongside her pokemon. Charizard flew down as Red hopped on his back. Flying up, Red was once again face to face with Serena.

"What do you say we finish this," said Serena pulling out a mega stone. Red smiled, doing the same. Suddenly both pokemon started to light up as they transform into mega Charizard x and mega Alteria. "Alteria, use dragon rage."

"…. Use Blast Burn" both attacks collided, causing a strong wind and a smoke cloud. A few seconds later, Charizard and Red landed. Red set foot on the ground before he started to look up. Falling from the sky was Alteria. However, there was no Serena.

"…."

"Hey!"

Red looked up, and before he could react, Serena landed on him, hitting him like a meteor. Landing at top of Red, Serena knew he had nowhere to run. "gotcha now," said Serena sitting at top of him. Serena quickly took her helmet off to get a good look at Red. "Now I've been trying to talk to you all day. I understand that you might not remember me. And while that does hurt, I want to know why… even if you don't remember me, why are you ignoring me." Serena looked at him, and still, his face was turned away from her. "Can you at least look at me," said Serena taking his hat off, and just like that, the whole crowd went silent. Serena needed to make sure her eyes weren't tricking her, Red the strongest trainers in Kanto (hell maybe the world), was blushing. "Ash?"

"I didn't forget you," Ash said. "I recognize you as soon as I saw you, I was just too shy to talk to you."

"Oh," Serena got up and sat down next to him. Ash did the same, still hiding his face. "But why, I mean, we knew each other when we were little?"

"I know it's just that. You are still the same as I remember, you are still very…. Pretty," said Ash with his face turning as red as his nickname, the legendary trainer completely covering his face with his hat. Serena was not doing any better, the Kalos queen was blushing intensely.

Watching the whole thing were two unexpected bystanders. "Wow, I've never seemed so much awkwardness in one moment," said Lana.

"Yeah, what do you think they are going to do," said Mallow eating a cake.

The two kept on blushing, looking down without saying a word.

"Come on, big brother," said Lyra whispering to herself, feeling frustrated at what was happening.

"Serena," said Ash.

"Yes," she responded.

"Would you mind if I show you some of the cool places I found to battle."

"I…sure," said Serena. The duo walked side by side with no hint at a follow-up conversation, when suddenly Ash stopped. "Ash." Serena looked down shock as Ash seemed to have extended his hand toward her. Of course, without hesitation, Serena held his hand as the two started walking again.

"You know she almost makes it look easy," said Shauna.

"Two bucks says she spills food on him," responded Miette.

"You Know I won right," said Shauna bragging at her accomplishment.

"What are you talking about, she found a boyfriend!" responded Miette.

"No, she found a strong opponent!" said Shauna. The two kept on bickering knowing that despite accomplishing what they wanted, they refused to credit each other.

Despite the silence and clearly sweaty hands, Serena and Ash kept on walking together. They had so much they wanted to say, so many things they wanted to do, but for now, they are satisfied enjoyed their awkward love.

**Author's Note:**

> All this time and I still don't know how to end a story, oh well. I kind of wanted to write an extra chapter with Red/Ash point of view, let me know if you want to read that. As always, like, comment, tell your friends, and have a good day.


End file.
